


Buy Me A Diamond And We'll Call It Even

by Lady_Leopard



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is an overthinker, Boat rides, Da da daaaa daaa, F/F, Korra is impatient, lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Leopard/pseuds/Lady_Leopard
Summary: A continuation of the lovely story of Asami and Korra. Six months in and how are our girls doing?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Buy Me A Diamond And We'll Call It Even

It had been six months since the start of dating the Avatar. Six months of… it being wonderful and hard. No matter what happened between them, Korra was still the Avatar and Asami was still the youngest CEO of Sato Industries. So times could get tough. Balancing being friends with dating and work all seemed impossible at first. But they made it work. And Asami wanted their first six months together to be marked with something special. She wasn’t sure what, but she still wanted it to be special. 

Despite still not fully believing the whole “Soulmate” thing, she knew she loved Korra beyond measure. If that is what having a soulmate meant she would take it. 

“Ms. Sato?” Kurmua, her personal assistant, knocked on her door before entering. “These just arrived for you.” He walked in carrying beautiful flowers from the spirit world, already set up in a vase. She knew just who those were from. 

“Thank you Kurmua, please set them down on my desk.” Asami waved a hand towards the corner of her desk, waited for her assistant to exit, before she rose up to sniff the flowers. Luckily enough there was a card waiting for her. Plucking it out of the flowers she sat down so she could read it properly. 

“Just like my love, these flowers will never wilt. Meet me on Air Temple Island tonight. Love Korra. This woman, I swear.” Asami flushed slightly, feeling joy rushing through her. How could Korra be so impossibly sweet? 

What could be on Air Temple Island? What did she wear? Korra never told her enough information. So gathering up her things she left the office early for once, allowing Kurmua to leave early as well. She had to get ready, and she knew she would second guess herself a thousand times over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mako, I know this is supposedly weird for you. But we’ve been dating for six months. And we’ve all been broken up far longer than that.” Asami sighed, throwing a shirt at the man sitting on her bed. 

“That isn’t the weird part Asami. The weird part is that you think I know a thing about fashion. I live in my uniform.” Mako threw the shirt back at her, it was silk and it felt odd. 

“Oh shut up. I asked Bolin but he’s helping Korra with something. I’m assuming for the date. So you’re all I’ve got. Now, you have to help me!” Letting out an uncharastic whine she came out of her closet wearing a dress that went down to just above her knees and hugged her waist. 

“You’re going to Air Temple Island. I don’t think a dress is smart.” The officer frowned as he looked her over. “But it’s pretty.” 

“Now see, that is helpful. Dresses out. I’m guessing that leaves out skirts as well. So pants it is. I can do pants.” 

“You can wear whatever you want, I don’t see what the big deal is.” Mako sighed, only to duck a shoe that was thrown at him. “That wasn’t very nice.” 

“You aren’t being very nice. Bolin would be so much better at this.” Asami accused before disappearing back into the closet to try on a new outfit. “What about leather? Is leather acceptable?” 

“Korra wears leather all the time. I don’t see why not.” Trying to be more helpful Mako flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the canopy of it while she changed in her closet. He didn’t want to accidentally see anything that would make this even more awkward. 

“Well I can’t look just like Korra.” Heaving a sigh from inside the closet, ironic she knew, Asami pulled on a pair of jeans, a silk, thin, jumper to help keep her warm, and her red leather jacket. “What about this?” 

“You don’t look like Korra at all.” 

“You didn’t even look.” 

“Well I know you don’t look like Korra.”

“Mako!” 

Picking himself up the fire bender rolled his eyes, arching a brow at her, before pointedly giving her a once over. “Cute. You look cute.” 

“I don’t want to look cute.” 

“Well what do you want to look like?” 

“Irriestable.” 

“Asami, I can’t tell you that. I’m not into you that way.” Mako rolled his eyes to the heavens, trying to find patience with his best friend. 

“As my best friend you are supposed to be able to tell me my ass looks great in these jeans.” Asami pointed to herself then turned so he could see her butt. 

“Your ass does look great in those jeans. But Asami,” Rising up he went to his friend, gripping her by the shoulders. “Korra has seen you in every stage of your fashion development. Korra has seen you in grease stains, and food stains and when you wear those fuzzy toe socks. And she still loves you. You could wear a sack and she’d find you irresistible.” The fire bender looked her in the eye, hoping to get her to understand, and Asami smiled. 

“Now that’s a pretty great thing to say.” Wrapping him up in a hug Asami laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the fact that they could have this now, that their friendship was so strong. 

“I had it in there somewhere.” Mako teased, giving her a squeeze before letting her go. “Now I have my own plans I have to get to. If you’ll excuse me.” 

“Oooh, is it the mystery girl?” Asami grinned deviously as he walked away, only to have him call:

“No one ever said it was a girl!” 

“Mako! Mako you cannot say that and leave!” Trying to go after him it was too late, he was already out her front door and in his car, his laughter still hanging in the air. “Damnit Mako.” Shaking her head she went back to finish getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright Bolin, you have to swear not to say anything.” Korra had been lecturing her friend for the past twenty minutes, nervous that he would do more than guide Asami to their meeting place. 

“Korra, for the last time. I have to tell her something. I can’t just take her hand and lead her to the boat.” Bolin tried once again to explain, his eyes rolling towards the heavens to look for sanity. “I love you girl, but you are driving me mad here. I’m doing this to help you.” 

“I know! I’m just freaking out.” The Avatar shifted again, adjusting her denim jacket over her leather faux turtleneck she groaned, fidgeting some more. “This is our six months, and it just has to be special.” 

“It is going to be special my friend.” Laying his hands on her shoulders Bolin gave her a shake, his look firm. “This is going to be so special, it’ll air bend her socks off.” 

“I’ll air bend your socks off.” Korra grumbled, giving him a playful shove to get him off of her. “Alright, thanks Bolin. Go meet her. And lead her to the boats.” 

“I’ll get Asami, I’ll bring her to the boats. You’ll take her on a fantastic date for your anniversary.” Bolin promised, giving her one more squeeze before letting her go and going to the spot where Asami was supposed to meet Korra. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took thirty minutes more for Asami to get there, but Bolin was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. “Oh, you look so pretty!” He all but cooed, taking her hands. 

“Hi Bolin, I thought… I was supposed to be meeting Korra?” Asami asked, peeking over his shoulder in her heeled boots. 

“You are meeting Korra, I am leading you to her. And if she asks, I didn’t say a word to you.” Putting his finger to his lips the earth bender grinned, before taking her hands and leading her off towards the boats. 

“Bo, where are we going?” The CEO asked, a frown on her lips as they walked together towards the pier. Bolin simply smiled at her and said nothing, walking backwards. 

When they finally reached the pier Korra was there, looking beautiful as always, with light behind her like a halo. There were several boats lined up on the pier, but Korra was placed in front of one of them, looking nervous as hell. 

“You’re finally here.” The Avatar grinned softly, her fingers twisted nervously together in front of her body. “I um… Set up a boat ride for us. I have other -” 

“Korra.” Asami cut her off gently, making her way over to the woman and taking her hands. “Korra, it all looks beautiful.” She smiled, looking back to thank Bolin, but he was already gone. “Well, show me everything.” Looking back towards Korra she squeezed her hands, dancing with a bit of excitement. 

“Yeah, I’ll show you everything.” Together they walked out onto the pier, Asami taking careful steps so her heels didn’t fall through, and they finally stepped out onto the boat together. “Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, I’ve had a boating license from a young age. I thought I would take us out on a ride.” Korra explained as they stepped onto the boat together. It had an upper deck that had lanterns sprawled across nearly every surface. 

“Oh Korra, it’s absolutely lovely. I had no idea you were thinking of setting something up.” Asami smiled, her head held high despite the fact that she had wobbled down the path to get to the boat. Holding onto Korra’s hand she looked around at everything before settling on the smiling face of her girlfriend. 

“I’m really glad you like it. Come on, we are going for a ride.” Helping her love to sit down Korra made sure she was buckled into the seat before taking her place at the helm. Looking back at Asami she waited for the thumbs up before she eased them away from the pier. 

It took a bit of time, but eventually Asami was able to rise up from her seat and move to stand beside Korra. “Are those… Lights in the water?” she asked softly, which made Korra grin. 

“Lanterns.” The Avatar explained gently, slowing their speed down significantly so they could ease into the hundreds of floating lanterns that had been placed in the water by Bolin. He really was a great friend. “A lantern for every day I’ve known you.” 

“Korra, we’ve known each other for seven years.” Asami gaped at her. 

“That’s why there are some on the boat too.” Korra laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist as she killed the engine. They were left floating in the center of the lanterns, the glow around them beautiful, and Asami made her way to the edge of the boat so she could peer over the edge. 

“This is so romantic Korra. This is roughly 2500 lanterns!” The genius smiled, her fingers drifting over the lanterns that floated by them. 

“Come on ‘Sami, I have dinner for us.” Korra beckoned, far more subdued than she usually was. Which made Asami worry. “Don’t make that face at me. I ordered in to our favorite places. It’s not like I let you cook.” She teased. 

“Oh ha. Just because I can’t cook doesn’t mean you can tease me.” Taking her hand Asami rose up and followed Korra to the bow of the boat. 

“It totally does. You are a genius, but you can’t cook. It’s cute.” She teased rather easily, leading her to the picnic that was already set up for them. 

“I didn’t even see this. Do you have mermaids helping you or something?” Asami asked, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter woman’s waist. Setting her chin on her shoulder she smiled, giving her a squeeze. 

“Not mermaids. Just distraction tactics so you don’t notice things.” Korra laughed, helping Asami to sit down before taking a seat herself. Carefully she began unpacking all of their favorite meals, knowing that Asami was just going to say - 

“You know we won’t eat all this.” 

“I’ve seen you on pizza night. We’ll eat most of it.” 

“Oh ha.” Tucking her hair behind her ear Asami burrowed a little deeper into her coat, wishing she had brought something thicker. 

“Here.” Suddenly there was a blanket around her shoulders and Korra was smiling at her so wonderfully. 

“Thank you.” Holding it around her shoulders she grabbed the take out with a smile, her nose wrinkling playfully. “Let’s eat love.” 

“I love it when you call me that.” Korra leaned closer, going in for a kiss, but Asami placed a chopstick against her lips instead. 

“You’ll smudge my lipstick.” She tutted gently and Korra laughed. 

“Luckily enough I don’t care.” Leaning in once again she stole a kiss, knowing that Asami really didn’t mind. And neither did she. 

Pulling back from the kiss Asami smiled, reaching up with shaking fingers to soothe away the makeup. “You are such a mess.” She teased. Brushing her fingers over the other gently. 

“But you love me.” Korra murmured, leaning in for another kiss. 

“I do love you, but our food will get cold.” Pulling back with a laugh the genius shook her head, a warm smile on her features. Grabbing her food she fed Korra first before taking a bite herself. 

Together the women ate, the lanterns lighting all around them, and a certain warmth between the two of them. It was comfortable and cozy somehow, despite the open air around them. It wasn’t until they hit dessert that Korra brought up something other than the idle chit chat between them. 

“Asami, I have something important I need to ask you.” Korra murmured, a bit of whipped cream on her cheek. Smiling when Asami reached out to brush off her cheek she leaned around to kiss those fingers ever so gently. “Asami, are you listening to me?” 

“Of course I am, but you’re just a mess.” Asami hummed, licking her finger clean. 

“Okay, listen to me.” Taking her hands the Avatar tried to get the other to focus on her. Once she did, she smiled brilliantly. “Alright, Asami… I know we haven’t been dating long. But we are Soulmates.” 

“Still not proven to be real.” Asami cut in and Korra put a finger to her lips. 

“Shh, it is definitely real, and we are definitely soulmates.” Shaking her head Korra smiled, pulling the other into a kiss, before settling back so she could speak to her. “And as your soulmate, I want you to know that you are the most amazing person for me. The most amazing person in general. I don’t know where I would be without you as my best friend, my one true soulmate.” Reaching into the basket beside them Korra pulled out a betrothal necklace. It was beautiful, with a blue lace choker and a hand carved pendant. 

“Korra?” Asami frowned, sitting up a bit straighter as her eyes took in the necklace. It was beautiful, unlike any she had seen before, and a wonderful gesture. “I um… Korra.” Sounding pained her logical mind kicked in again and she thought about all of the reasons why this was a bad idea. “We’ve only been dating six months.” 

“Yes, we’ve been dating six months. But, we are soulmates.” Korra tried not to sound too hopeful, knowing that her partner needed to process things in her own time. She always did. And there was nothing wrong with that. She had known what she was getting into with that analytical mind. “And we have been friends for seven years. Remember the lanterns?” 

“I remember.” She squeaked, clearing her throat, before reaching for the necklace. Fingers stroking over the lovely pendant Asami tried to control her breathing as she thought it over. “I… You really don’t know how to be patient, do you?” 

“I’m not patient in a lot of things.” Korra admitted, laying a hand over Asami’s. “But I will wait for you if that is what you need.” 

“No, no it’s not what I need. Because I love you. So much Korra. You light up every day for me. I wouldn’t survive without you.” Asami surged forward, uncaring of the food and wine between them as she pressed her lips to Korra’s. The kiss was heated, filled with love. 

With a soft laugh she carefully secured the choker around her neck, sliding her fingers around to cup her cheeks. Bringing her in for a kiss Korra smiled, stroking her thumbs across her cheekbones. “You’re beautiful.” 

“I have to make you one now.” Asami smiled, her fingers reaching up to touch her choker, manicured nails stroking over the pendant. 

“Just buy me a diamond and we’ll call it even. Modern and traditional all rolled into one marriage.” Korra grinned, pulling her in for another kiss. This, this was everything she had ever wanted. 

~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
